Hysteria (Halloween Special)
by MomoCHIKA
Summary: Izaya has been having hours of his day lost due to episodes of nightmarish hallucinations and mental torment. He refuses to seek out help and bears the constant psychological pain alone. Is the informant doomed to eternal hell within his own mind until death claims him, either by natural or supernatural means? Or is there hope yet? [Oneshot; OC; TBC separately at a later date]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! All credit goes to Ryohgo Narita! The only content I own are my OC's: Ryuu Akihana, Kanta Akihana and other random characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Izaya breathed heavily as he lay on his bedroom floor, his eyes wide and his pupils dilated. His fingernails scratched against the floorboards beneath him, filing them down against the grain of the dark oak. His body twitched this way and that, making  
himlook as though electricity had shot through him and had yet to run its course.

These episodes had been happening for the past few monthsdiscretely,and out of sight of prying eyes. The first time was frightening and left him tears once it was over. He still cried, but by now it was easier for him to calm down andgo about his

day as though nothing happened.

The informant knew when an attack was coming. His hands would start shaking and his vision would tunnel as his legs grew wobbly. His heart would hasten its pace as his breath became unstable. Within two minutes or so, he would collapse to the ground infits  
of hysteria and nightmarish hallucinations.

No one knew of his suffering or the constant hits taken to his sanity as visions of torment done to him played out in his mind. Demons would whisper in his ears, deformed children would grab at his clothes with their bloody hands and, worst of all, ghostlyapparitions  
of the people he most trusted would beat him mercilessly while branding him with insults and names that cut him at his core.

However, despite all of this, Izaya would not seek out help. He would not cling to a person in desperation while blubbering over how the bad people wouldn't leave him alone. Izaya was a God among humans. To him, seeking out a human's sympathy was belowhim.  
He would rather stare into the eyes of death before he ever sought for help.

As the fits subsided and Izaya's surroundings returned to the comfort of his empty square bedroom with it's high, white ceilings and sleek, modern furniture, the informant sighed in relief as another hellish experience resided back from where it came  
from,ready to return to him at a moment's notice.

Once he was sure the nightmare was over, Izaya shakily stood from his spot on the floor just inside the doorway the led to his room. With legs that supported him like wet seaweed, Izaya made his way across the room and fell into the grey comforter overwhite  
sheets that covered his queen size, memory foam mattress.

The raven haired male thought of making the effort to crawl beneath the comforter that offered him the sweet solitude of darkness so that he wouldn't catch a cold, but deemed the task not worth the effort. In little time, sleep overcame him and he wasreleased  
unto a world where the demons, nor their toxic voices, could not tread.

When he next awoke, Izaya was mildly surprised to find himself very warm and snuggled deeper under the covers that now covered him.

 _Ryuu-chan must have come in for work and thought to let me sleep. How sweet._

Finding himself also changed into a pair of dark grey cotton pajama pants and a white, long sleeved t-shirt, Izaya figured Ryuu must have changed him as well so that he was more comfortable.

Rising out of bed reluctantly, already missing the warmth, Izaya left the bedroom and overlooked the balcony the hovered above his living and office area. Ryuu was nowhere to be seen, but a nice smell and the clatter of cooking utensils informed Izaya  
thatthe girl was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. The doorway to the kitchen was right by the stairs and Izaya yawned as he made his way down the steps and through the raised archway.

"I thought I smelled a rat. Morning, Ryuu-chan~!"

Ryuu turned from the stove and with a start, before smiling in recognition at her friend.

"Leave my zodiac alone, you snake! Did you want an egg platter or a bread platter?"

Izaya approached Ryuu and wrapped his arms around her waist lazily before resting his head on hers.

"Iza-kun needs protein!"

Ryuu giggled as she shoved Izaya back out of the kitchen towards the living area. While Ryuu returned to the kitchen to finish breakfast, Izaya flopped down on the black leather, wrap around couch and threw an arm over his eyes while the other one fellon  
his abdomen naturally.

"Ryuu-chan, I want coffee!"

"Yes, yes. Here you are. Now sit up like an adult! I swear, you're more of a child then I am."

Ryuu set a wooden platter of tamagoyaki, miso soup, rice with plum and pickled vegetables on the low set table, a mug of coffee handed straight to the male informant as he rose up to sit properly onthe couch.

"Did you already eat? Where's your breakfast?"

Ryuu shrugged as she sat beside her childhood friend with her own cup of coffee, inhaling the aroma before reaching for the sugar cubes that sat in a dish at the center of the coffee table.

"I had something at home before I came here. I only got here about an hour ago."

Izaya nodded as he put his hands together and thanked the girl for his food. Digging into the main course of his meal, the tamagoyaki, Izaya savored thetaste and hummed his approval.

"If you opened a restaurant, you'd be a millionaire! Seriously, your cooking is top notch!"

Ryuu scoffed at the suggestion before taking another sip of her coffee and grimacing at the taste, realizing she had forgotten to add creamer.

"Don't even joke! I hate your 'precious humans'! I'd sooner poison them, rather than serve them with a fake-ass smile!"

Izaya laughed as he sipped his own coffee. It was true that Ryuu hated people with a passion. There was no real reason for it, she just found others annoying and not worth her time.

Izaya didn't know why Ryuu cared for him despite him being human as well, but didn't question it since she was his most useful and loyal ally. Ryuu would do as he said without question or concern for her own safety, and cared for Izaya's wellbeing asthough  
she were more his body guard rather than his businesspartner.

"What's the matter, Iza-kun? You look like you're thinking of something pleasant over there. Care to enlighten me?"

Izaya chuckled as he also remembered how she was able to read him like a book, nulling any attempt he could possibly make of lying to her or hiding how he felt.

"I was just thinking of when we first met, and how we've been together all these years. Do you remember your first impression of me?"

"Hmph! What a boring topic. Your social skills are dwindling with how little you've been outside lately. How sad."

Ryuu knew that Izaya had been going through something lately, but didn't know what. The only reason she hadn't asked about it was because she knew also knew that no matter how much she pried, the raven haired male wouldn't tell her; so she kept silent;that  
didn't mean she wouldn't drop hints that Izaya would have to speak to someone, if not her or her older brother, Kanta, eventually whether he liked it or not.

Izaya chuckled at the observation of his demeanor.

"How quaint, Ryuu-chan. Although, I'm still curious. What was the first thing that went through that clever head of yours when our eyes first met?"

Ryuu turned to Izaya, who had finished his meal and looked ather with observant eyes and a challenging smirk, trying to nitpick at any weakness she could leave open for him to pry at. The girl giggled since she knew that they both knew he wouldn'tfind  
a weakness that hadn't already been priedopen and scraped clean of any residue.

"I'm hungry. Maybe I can get that pipsqueak over there to buy me some sweet red bean mochi."

Izaya coughed as the coffee that he sipped went down the wrong tube due to his surprise. He laughed while trying to replace any lost air into his lungs, Ryuu paying no attention to her friend's sudden inability to breath correctly.

"Pipsqueak?! I wasn't small! You were just abnormally tall!"

Ryuu smirked at Izaya in a way only he could have taught her.

"Doesn't change the fact that you were shorter, now does it?"

Izaya pouted at the girl before ignoring her and sipping his coffee.

"Well, I guess the tables have turned now, haven't they, Beansprout?"

Ryuu shrugged her shoulders in indifference, ruining Izaya's plan to get his friend at least irritated. Izaya sighed as he leaned back and let Ryuu take his food tray andboth their cups back into the kitchen to be cleaned.

"I'll be leaving out on a job later this afternoon, so I'll be taking an early leave today."

Izaya looked up to see Ryuu had turned her head back to face him with a guilty expression.

"I know that Namie had the day off today and I was supposed to cover for her, but I couldn't get out of it. My manager was strict with me, bringing up how I turned down so many jobs before to work here. I really didn't have a choice."

Izaya waved the girl's oncoming apologyoff with a smile, relief of a day off for himself internally making him want to jump for joy.

"Don't worry about it, Ryuu-chan! I was thinking I needed a break anyway. Thanks for giving me the heads up though!"

Ryuu smiled in relief of not being in trouble with her partner and nodded before continuing on her way to the kitchen, wanting to at least wash the dishes she dirtied while preparing breakfast.

Later that afternoon, Izaya was relaxing in the bath, submerged up to his neckas herelaxed his tense muscles. Izaya rarely got a day to himself during a work day, but since an unofficial day off was called,courtesy of Ryuu being unableto stay for  
the full day, Izaya indulged himself and pampered his battered body.

The informant went all out by placing the incense Akira, Ryuu's friend from America, had gotten him for his birthday in his bathroom, thoroughly washing his body with the shower head and then letting the sweet scent of hibiscus flowers take himawayfromhis  
troubles while he soaked in the tub.

"Ah! I should give Ryuu-chan a gift as thank you for such a glorious experience! I deserve to pamper myself once in a while!"

Although, Izaya was sure Ryuucaught on to her friend's obvious fatigue and made up the story to allow him a day of rest. After all, the girl had binders ofblackmail on her boss to get her out of whatever she wasn't up to doing.

"Such a sweet girl. She really is…an angel."

The warm water and sweet scent made the raven drowsy and prompted him to cut his soak short — or at least that was what Izaya intended.

With little to no warning, Izaya's body froze, his skin suddenly grew clammy and a familiar dark mist settled over his eyes, turning his vision black.

 _Not now! It's never set in this quickly! Ryuu-chan! Kanta-nii-chan! Anybody!_

Izaya's attempts of screaming out in fear of the demons and apparitions that awaited him went unheard as, outside his conscious, the only sound the informant could get out was loud, uneven pants and weak sobs.

Already, Izaya could see the dirty yellow eyes that raked his body as the grey forms of those he knew emerged from the darkness and surrounded him.

"Liar…"

"Trash…"

"Traitor…"

Tears were already welling up in his eyes as the people he most trusted brandished him with their harassment and contempt. The form he hated most, the gray, red-eyed embodiment of Ryuu, walked towards him before crouching to come eye to eye with him,  
asadistic smirk on her lips and an amused look in her eyes.

This was the expression she normally wore when she found a new human to torment afterbreaking the one before them. Izaya shivered in terror to have that look directed at him at that moment.

"How sad, Iza-kun! You look so small down there! Like a little beansprout! Pathetic!"

Using reference to the conversation Izaya shared with Ryuu earlier that day, Imposter-Ryuu raised a fist above the informant's head. When Izaya looked closer, he found his beloved switchblade in her hand, glistening in the nonexistent light. With

his body being immobile, all Izaya could do was clench his eyes shut and prepare for the pain that would erect from the impact.

The knife was raised higher and higher before Imposter-Ryuu smiled thoughtfully at Izaya, like the real one would when she saw him troubled. Izaya let the tears run free and caress his face at such a dirty tactic done to him by the greyapparition.

"Ne, Iza-kun~! Would you prefer an egg or bread platter?"

As the knife plunged down like lightning out of the sky, Izaya felt strangely light and...warm?

"Stupid flea..."

* * *

 **Afterstory Monologue:**

 **Momo: Sorry, I don't know where most of you are, but in my time zone, it's the day after Halloween. Therefore, this oneshot is a little later than I wanted it.**

 **Izaya: You killed me?! I thought we were cool!**

 **Momo: [Hugs Izaya] Forgive me, Izaya-chan! I was originally going to make it a shizaya or something, but decided to leave it for the readers to decide if they wanted me to continue it!**

 **Shizuo: What's with that last line? It's obvious that's me! Where the hell did I come from?**

 **Momo: It's a gateway in to reader's imagination. Unless they'd rather I continue the story, they're free to imagine what happens afterwards!**

 **Kanta: By the way, what about those other stories that you have left unfinished and promised to work on diligently?**

 **Momo: U-Um... You see, w-what happened was-! [Runs Out Of Room]**

 **Izaya: After her! [Runs Out Of Room]**

 **Shizuo: Momo-kuuuuuuunnnnnn! [Runs Out Of Room]**

 **Kanta: Haha! [Turns To Camera] Happy Halloween! Review if you want the story to either stay as a oneshot or continue! Let our author know how she did. Honestly, this story was more of an exercise so that she can get out better chapters for her other stories! We'd all appreciate the honest feedback! Until next time! Bye bye~! [Turns Off Camera]**


End file.
